


“I loved you before I ever touched you”

by MonsterrLz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterrLz/pseuds/MonsterrLz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: <br/>Todas las noches sueñas con la persona con la que estas destinada a estar, cuando eres niño ves su sombra, conforme creces puedes escuchar su voz y la imagen se empieza a hacer más clara hasta que la conoces en persona, esto puede durar hasta que ambos cumplen 21, cuando su imagen se hace totalmente clara, es entonces cuando tienes una semana para buscarla de lo contrario tus sueños volverán a ser sombras y olvidarás todo lo que sabes de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I loved you before I ever touched you”

Conforme Nico se acercaba a la cafetería que estaba cerca del campus el olor a café se hacía más intenso, era uno de los aromas que disfrutaba demasiado junto con la pasta preparada por su hermana Bianca, al entrar busco entre las personas a sus amigos, Jason alzó la mano y Nico le sonrió, antes de ir con ellos pidió un café y un sándwich; por lo regular ese era el lugar de reunión en las tardes, hacía un poco más de dos años que había entrado a la universidad donde había conocido a Jason y Percy, ambos eran primos aunque no se parecían en nada, tiempo después Jason y él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y compartían muchas clases juntos, poco después conoció al resto, Piper era la novia de Jason, se habían conocido cuando tenían 16 en unas vacaciones, Annabeth era la novia de Percy, ambos se conocieron por accidente en el parque cuando tenían 17, durante un tiempo ella tuvo que ir con su familia a otra ciudad pero logró regresar para estudiar en la misma universidad que su novio, también estaban Leo y Calipso, ellos se habían conocido hace un año cuando entraron a la universidad, en casa, su hermana Hazel también había conocido al chico con el que sin duda se casaría, se llamaba Frank y había llegado de Canadá, ver a todos sus conocidos con pareja era un recordatorio de que el tiempo para Nico se estaba acabando, en unas semanas cumpliría 21 y no lo había conocido…

-¿Cómo estas Nico?- le preguntó Annabeth cuando llegó a su mesa

-Bien, ¿llevan mucho tiempo aquí?- él se sentó en medio de Jason y Percy

-Acabamos de llegar hace poco, le estaba diciendo a Percy que necesitamos planear lo de tu cumpleaños

-Olvida eso, lo único que quiero es dormir un poco, con todos los trabajos que tengo pendientes será un milagro que llegue vivo

-Vamos Nico, necesitas animarte un poco- intervino Piper- había pensado en ir a un club que abrió hace poco, ya sé que no te gusta salir mucho pero no creo que te haga daño hacerlo.

-Sabes que odio ir a lugares con pésima música Piper- ella puso los ojos en blanco- no tengo la culpa de tener mejor gusto que la mayoría de las personas

-Nico, ¿has pensado que si salieras más conocerías a…?- Nico miró a Jason furioso, no era el momento de hablar de ese tema- sólo decía- murmuró

-No necesito salir a lugares así, si esa persona existe debería aparecer en lugares que me agradan.

-Cuando conocí a Annabeth era la primera vez que ella iba al parque- como siempre Percy se metía en conversaciones ajenas- tal vez el plan de Piper no sea tan malo y al fin la conozcas

-Es “lo” Percy- corrigió Nico, Jason lo miró sorprendido, hasta ese momento él era el único que sabía ese detalle- la persona que se supone debo conocer es un chico

El resto de sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso Jason lo estaba, cuando le había contado sobre el sueño en donde escuchó la voz del chico Jason se había mostrado comprensible e incluso le había asegurado que todos los demás harían lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?, pude haberte presentado al equipo de natación completo o Jason pudo haberte presentado al de americano

-Percy, creo que Nico no nos había dicho porque estaba evitando hablar del tema- Piper era muy buena entendiendo a las personas- ¿lo has estado evitando?- él asintió- Nico, no hay nada de malo con eso, eres el chico que todos querrían como novio, incluidos estos dos- ella señaló con la cabeza a Jason y Percy

-Claro Nico, somos tus amigos y te apoyamos- intervino Leo, Calipso asintió mientras le sonreía

-Es solo que no me sentía cómodo con esa idea y traté de evitarla hasta que arruiné todo, ya no queda tiempo

-Aún se puede hacer algo- por la cara que tenía Annabeth ya estaba planeando algo- además sabes que hay historias de personas que conocen a sus parejas muchos años después- Nico había escuchado algunas historias pero no se hacía ilusiones el tiempo se estaba terminando. También sabía de otras personas que como él llegaban al límite sin encontrar a su pareja, ellos terminaban teniendo relaciones con diferentes personas ya que nunca funcionaban o decidían quedarse solas. Nico se preguntaba sobre qué sentiría al ver la cara del chico para luego olvidarla, sabría que aunque sea una vez en su vida lo conoció y no pudo hacer mucho.

 

Los siguientes días antes de su cumpleaños los sueños comenzaron a ser más claros, en uno de ellos vio a un chico rubio, él era más alto que él y parecía nervioso, caminaban por un parque que Nico no conocía, estaba atardeciendo y de pronto las personas empezaron a desaparecer, Nico volteó a buscar al chico y se daba cuenta que no estaba. En otro sueño estaban en el mar, era una playa que Nico conocía, había ido hace un año con sus amigos, aún no podía escuchar al chico lo que hacía que la situación fuera desesperante; ambos sabían que se acercaba el momento en que se verían por única y tal vez última vez.

 

-¿Hace cuánto lo viste?- preguntó Percy

-Hace como dos días su rostro era más claro, sólo recuerdo que es rubio y más alto que yo, no tanto como Jason pero algo así

-Eso hace la búsqueda más fácil- intervino Annabeth- invitaremos a tu fiesta a chicos rubios

-¿Qué?- Nico la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca- ¡No! Es ridículo

-Déjalo en las manos de Piper y mías, quiero que veas algo- ella sacó su lap y después de teclear algunas cosas le enseño la pantalla a Nico- es una aplicación que hemos diseñado las dos, hemos usado un dron que Leo construyó y hemos estado tomando fotos de diferentes chicos en el campus y los alrededores- ella le mostro diferentes fotos de chicos- con lo que nos dijiste podemos reducir el número de candidatos- ella volvió a teclear algo y les mostró los resultados- encontramos a 234 posibles candidatos

-Esos siguen siendo muchos- intervino Calipso- ¿cómo reducir ese número?

-Tenemos otro dato más, ¿Cuánto mides Nico?

-Creo que 1.66, ¿en serio podrás descartar personas con una foto?

-Claro que sí, se trataba de recoger toda la información posible de los chicos, tenemos altura, edad y los grabamos, por si en algún momento puedes distinguir la voz del chico, ahora tenemos que descartar a las personas que midan menos de 1.70- no quedaba duda que Annabeth era un genio, ella podía hacer todo posible, tal vez aún había esperanza- esto reduce el número a 178 chicos

-¿Ahora qué?, ¿los seguimos? ¿los secuestramos? Porque Calipso conoce a muchas personas que le deben favores

-¡Leo! Nada de secuestros- lo regañó Calipso, él solo encogió los hombros

-Es ahora donde Nico tendrá que ponerse a trabajar, te dejaré un archivo de las fotos de esos chicos por si lo reconoces, marca los que podrían ser él y Piper hará el resto.

 

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños Nico había visto todas las fotos y había marcado a 20 como posibles chicos, cuando fue a ver a Piper y le entregó las fotos ella salió corriendo, no sabía si tenía que preocuparse de eso o del montón de cosas que tenía que hacer. Era frustrante tener tanto trabajo y no poder salir, tal vez estaba perdiendo oportunidades de verlo, pero ¿y si ya todo estaba perdido?

La noche anterior a su cumpleaños al fin sucedió, escuchó la voz del chico y por un breve instante notó el color de sus ojos, eran azules, ambos estaban en un cuarto y veían televisión solo que en lugar de un programa la pantalla mostraba fragmentos de la vida de Nico con pedazos de lo que parecía ser los recuerdos del otro chico. Después de lo que parecieron unos minutos el chico se puso de pie y Nico lo imitó.

-Se está acabando el tiempo- su voz era suave y se podía notar que estaba triste, era la primera vez que Nico lo escuchaba claramente y a pesar de que era un sueño el corazón de Nico se rompió un poco

-Lo lamento, es mi culpa, debí haber hecho algo más… discúlpame- Nico comenzó a llorar y el chico lo abrazó, tal vez esta iba a ser la única vez que estarían así

-Encontraremos la forma de volver a vernos

-¿Lo prometes?- el chico asintió

De pronto el sueño comenzó a desvanecerse, eso significaba que uno de los dos estaba despertando, ambos se miraron asustados.

-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?- Nico le preguntó a lo que parecía un fantasma

-Soy Will

Nico despertó en su cuarto con el eco del nombre del chico con el que estuvo soñando desde que podía recordar, quería congelar ese momento porque sabía que dentro de los siguientes días no habría poder humano que lo hiciera recordar ese rostro y la voz. De pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba del pie y se puso de pie como pudo para darse cuenta que los chicos habían llegado a su dormitorio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nico!- gritaron todos

-Muchas gracias chicos- todos lo empezaron a abrazar y él sabía que no era su culpa que interrumpieran su sueño- pero necesito un momento- todos lo miraron sorprendido- ya sé el nombre de chico, se llama Will

-Piper, ¿cuántos Will tenemos en la lista?- le preguntó Annabeth

-Tengo a tres Will confirmados- ella le sonrió a Nico- uno de ellos tiene que ser

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los demás?- Leo ya se había servido del pastel- ¿les decimos que ya no vayan?

-He tenido miedo de hacer esa pregunta, pero Piper ¿cuántos chicos irán a la fiesta?- Nico se sirvió un poco de pasta que Calipso había preparado

-Les dije y confirmaron de 25 de los rubios que miden más de 1.70- ella parecía orgullosa de sí misma

-¿Y les dijiste sobre mí?

-Claro, así descartaríamos a los hetero, de hecho todos esos chicos quedaron encantados de poder conocerte, les enseñé esta foto de ti- ella le mostró una foto de él tomada hace un año cuando fueron a un concierto- tienes cierto encanto que volverá loco a Will

El resto del día Nico estuvo con sus amigos, ellos insistieron o mejor dicho lo arrastraron fuera del dormitorio y acudieron a lugares llenos de personas, mientras Jason y Percy hablaban con él, los demás buscaban más posibles candidatos, Piper era la que se acercaba y hablaba con el chico, al final del día Nico había conocido a seis Will, pero algo le decía que ninguno era el indicado, de todos modos Piper los invitó a la fiesta pensando en que tal vez Nico necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ellos.

-No sé de dónde sacaron la idea, pero deberían dedicarse a ser una agencia de citas- Nico estaba en el dormitorio de Jason arreglándose para salir, estaba desecho pero era el momento

-Ellas en verdad te quieren ayudar, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer todo eso

-Ni a mí, ya estaba resignado a ser uno más de los que viven solos- Nico se terminó de abotonar la camisa que Calipso le había conseguido, ella tenía un buen gusto, así que le confiaba decisiones como esta- ya estoy listo

Jason se acercó a acomodarle el cuello, Nico ya estaba acostumbrado de que su amigo fuera como una segunda madre, siempre que no se pusiera pesado, le gustaba que Jason lo cuidara. A las 11 se dirigieron con el resto al lugar en donde Piper había hecho las reservaciones, era bueno que su papá fuera famoso, podían ir a muchos lugares sin problema, cuando Nico llegó respiró profundo antes de entrar, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la poca luz pero cuando lo hicieron se dio cuenta que el lugar no estaba nada mal, siguió a los demás al área donde estarían festejando y cuando llegó estuvo a nada de dar la media vuelta e irse, ya habían llegado los chicos rubios, al parecer Piper no les había dicho nada, Nico se preguntaba cuáles de ellos se llamarían Will.

-Ve a saludar- Piper le guiñó el ojo y le dio un pequeño empujón, uno de los chicos se levantó y fue a alcanzar a Nico que no tuvo tiempo de huir.

-Tú debes ser Nico, tu amiga me mostró tu foto, soy Will- el corazón de Nico comenzó a latir más fuerte

-Hola, tengo que confesar que no tenía idea de todo lo que habían hecho mis amigas- el chico era guapo, tal vez si era él- ¿de casualidad viviste cerca de un lago?

-¿Lago? No, siempre he vivido en la ciudad, de hecho no sé nadar- ahí fueron las esperanzas de Nico, sabía que el chico que buscaba había pasado algunos momentos nadando en un lago cerca de lo que parecía su casa, había visto ese lago varias veces en sus sueños, con eso este Will quedaba eliminado.

Nico se disculpó y fue con el siguiente chico, el tiempo se acababa y al menos se tomaría esto en serio, después de unas horas había encontrado a los chicos de nombre Will, ninguno de ellos tenía algo que ver con lo que sabía del Will que buscaba, el segundo dijo que no sabía cocinar, y el último tenía tres hermanas, eso no coincidía con lo que había soñado, por lo que sabía el Will que buscaba sabía cocinar, era hijo único y lo más importante, estaba estudiando medicina, y ninguno de los tres estudiaba eso. Miró su reloj y ya eran las dos de la mañana, él estaba cansado pero sabía que sus amigos lo mantendrían ahí otro rato más, así que fue por algo de tomar, se acercó a la barra y pidió un “black russian”, de pronto escuchó una canción que le gustaba y empezó a tararearla, estaba distraído por lo que no se dio cuenta de la pelea hasta que sintió un codazo que lo tiró al piso, cuando intentó levantarse su mano terminó sobre cristales rotos lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor; como pudo se alejó de ahí y alguien lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- era el chico al que le había pedido su bebida- ahora que Nico lo tenía cerca se dio cuenta que era rubio y más alto que él

-No, mi mano tiene cristales enterrados- él le enseñó y el chico parecía preocupado- necesito salir de aquí

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, tenemos un botiquín en la oficina, al menos podría ayudarte con los cristales

-Gracias- el chico le indicó que lo siguiera y Nico lo hizo, pronto llegaron a una oficina en donde había un escritorio de cristal, una computadora, y cerca de la ventana que daba a la pista de baile estaba un sillón morado

-El botiquín debe estar por aquí- murmuró el chico-si quieres siéntate en el sillón

Nico se sentó y trató de pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor que sentía en la mano, así que empezó a observar la decoración, los muebles parecía modernos y había fotos en el escritorio de quien Nico supuso era el jefe.

-¿No hay problema de que estemos aquí?

-Para nada, déjame ver- Nico lo dejó revisar su mano- esto va a molestar un poco pero no quiero que la herida se infecte, después revisaré el golpe de tu cara

-Ya no recordaba el codazo- el chico siguió con lo suyo así que Nico volteo la cara para evitar ver cómo sacaba los cristales con unas pequeñas pinzas- creo que es el peor cumpleaños de la historia y mira que he tenido unos muy malos

-Vamos, ya está- Nico volteó y vio que su mano estaba limpia y el chico comenzaba a ponerle una gasa- ¿ves? Soy rápido

-No sentí nada, tienes muy buena mano para esto

-Debo tenerla, estoy estudiando medicina- la respiración de Nico se había detenido- ¿todo bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… ¿de casualidad te llamas Will?- ahora era turno del otro chico de sorprenderse, después de lo que parecieron siglos él asintió

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- preguntó

Nico estaba abrumado, no sabía qué hacer y parecía que Will estaba en la misma situación que él. Después de que la sorpresa disminuyera ambos comenzaron a examinar el rostro del otro, Nico trataba de recordar los rasgos que había visto hace poco.

-En verdad espero que seas tú- después de escuchar lo que acababa de decir Nico se puso rojo- no sé qué decir, llegué aquí buscando a un chico y ahora estoy muy confundido, tal vez debería irme.

-Espera- Will lo tomó del hombro- por lo menos dime cómo te llamas

-Soy Nico, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte… ¿me recuerdas?

Will se lo quedó viendo e incluso se acercó a él, eso lo puso muy nervioso, por lo regular no dejaba que las personas se acercaran mucho a él a menos que fueran sus amigos; sin decir nada más Will acarició su cabello.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Nico se tapó la cara con las manos, esto era más incómodo de lo que había imaginado.

-No sé, nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos

-Bien, espérame aquí, le diré a uno de mis hermanos que me cubra en la barra, por favor no te vayas

-¿Cómo sabes que me quiero ir?

-Te conozco… sólo espérame- Nico asintió mientras Will salía apresurado de la oficina

Mientras esperaba a que Will regresara se acercó a ver de cerca las fotos que había en el escritorio, era de una familia numerosa y en ella salía Will, parecía más joven pero no quedaba duda de que se trataba de él.

-Veo que ya viste la foto familiar

-¿Tu familia dirige este club?-Will asintió- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Will Solace, y mi padre es el dueño del club, ellos son mis hermanos, aunque como veras no nos parecemos mucho, sólo tenemos en común el mismo padre.

-Entiendo, mi padre se casó por segunda vez y tengo una media hermana además de mi hermana Bianca.

-¿Son las chicas que me mostraste una vez?

-Sí, no puedo creer que recuerdes eso-Will le sonrió

-Claro que iba a recordar todo lo posible, ven vamos a otro lugar, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar- Will lo tomó de la mano y lo guío por unas escaleras, al final de ellas abrió una puerta, al pasar Nico se dio cuenta que estaban en el techo.

-Una vez estuvimos aquí- murmuró Nico

-Aquí es donde vengo cuando no quiero ver a nadie, después de clases vengo aquí, tengo un cuarto y todo- Nico vio que su cuarto estaba en una esquina, alzó la vista y el cielo se veía lleno de estrellas- ¿te gusta?

-Sí, tiene buena vista

-Si tú quieres puedes venir las veces que quieras… Digo, si tú quieres

-Me gustaría- en eso su teléfono sonó, Nico vio que se trataba de Jason- es un amigo, de seguro se preguntará dónde estoy… ¿Jason?

-¿Dónde estás?- su amigo sonaba muy preocupado

-Estoy bien, lo encontré… te busco mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si no sé de ti mañana jura que haremos un grupo de búsqueda y no será bonito

-Adiós Jason

-Tú amigo es un poco inoportuno- Will parecía un poco molesto, Nico incluso diría que un poco celoso

-Es como mi hermano mayor, si no fuera por su novia no estaría aquí- con ese comentario logró calmar un poco a Will que parecía encantado de que Jason tuviera novia.

-Bien, le daré las gracias después, ahora quiero estar contigo- cuando dijo eso hizo que Nico lo volteara a ver, estaban frente a frente como en el sueño- ¿así que hoy es tu cumpleaños?- Nico asintió- es una pena que no tenga tu regalo

-Tal vez el próximo… es más, te haré una lista de cosas- ese comentario hizo reír a Will, ese era el sonido que hizo a Nico querer acercarse más a él

-¿Cómo qué se te ocurre?- le preguntó Will, después de mucho pensarlo, Nico lo abrazó y pareció que al otro no le molestaba- ¿no quieres pasar? Hace un poco de frío

-Espera, quiero quedarme un rato más así- Nico colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Will- esto me gusta

El silencio entre ambos era confortable y Nico quería que durara para siempre, a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la ciudad pero lo único que le importaba a Nico era el sonido de corazón de Will, era la prueba de que era real lo que estaba pasando.

-Nico, he pasado toda mi vida esperando este momento, y ahora que estás aquí siento que es todo lo que necesito, cada noche que soñaba contigo me daba la oportunidad de conocerte, por eso me atrevo a hablarte así, incluso antes de poder tocarte yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, sé por todo lo que has pasado y quiero decirte que no estás solo, ahora estamos juntos en esto y…

Al escuchar eso Nico besó a Will, no supo que lo movió a hacer eso pero sabía que era lo que quería, los labios de Will eran suaves y Nico no podía contenerse, quería más, así que tomó a Will de su playera y lo jaló hacía él, este momento era perfecto y ambos lo sabían, después de todo eran almas gemelas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi Tumblr por si se quieren pasar y platicar.... http://singingmcratthetopofmylungs.tumblr.com/


End file.
